Modular connectors are often provided in an array or arrangement to provide multiple connections to the same electronic device. For example, a modular jack may include a 2×8 array of modular connectors, such that the jack has 8 columns and each column has a pair of stacked connectors including an upper port or cell and a lower port or cell. For efficiency, hardware extending into the upper and lower ports may be disposed between the ports. In other words, a single substrate with spring pins included on opposite planar sides (i.e., a first side and a second side that are opposite each other) may be included between two stacked ports and arranged so that the spring pins on a first side of the substrate extend into one of the upper or lower port and the spring pins on a second side of the substrate extend into the other. Generally, the spring pins are configured to removably secure cables, including shielded and unshielded twisted pair cabling, within a port while electrically coupling the cable to a device the connector is installed or included on. The spring pins may be mounted or coupled to the substrate with plastic that may fixedly or rotatably coupled to the substrate.
Modular connectors are widely used for a variety of application and are most prominently used as Ethernet and telephone jacks. However, in some instances, such as when unshielded twisted pair (“UTP”) cables are connected to electronic products via modular connectors, modular connectors experience problems with electromagnetic compatibility. For example, electromagnetic noise in the electronic product may be emitted from the modular connector and radiate from the cable. Additionally or alternatively, electromagnetic noise outside of the product may couple into the cable, enter the product via the modular jack and impact immunity of product.